robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Chandler
Molly Chandler is a woman from Buckkeep Town. She and FitzChivalry Farseer become friends when they are children, and later become lovers. Character Molly has long, dark hair and is quite short. She is easily provoked to anger, but also displays deep affection for people she cares about. Molly's parents own a chandlery in Buckkeep Town, where they sell candles made of beeswax. Molly's mother was evidently kind to her, nicknaming her Molly Nosegay. Molly's father is an alcoholic who frequently shouts at Molly and beats her. Molly learned to be independent from a young age, as her father's incapacitated states left her to run the chandlery by herself. Events Assassin's Apprentice Molly keeps company in Buckkeep Town with a group of children. She is known to them as Molly Nosebleed. She meets Fitz, who goes by the name Newboy, when he is sent to run errands in town. Fitz is fascinated by Molly, who is two years his elder. As they age, their interest in each other shows sings of deepening into romance. Molly frequently sees Fitz when he runs errands in town. Fitz tells her that he is a scribe's boy for Fedwren. Occasionally the two are able to leave off their errands and spend free time together. On one such occasion, they picnic at the beach. Molly pushes for the two to climb along a sea-cliff for a better view, engineering a situation where Fitz will be able to touch her to help her ascend. They discuss Verity's impending engagement to a yet-undecided woman, and Molly is enraptured by Fitz's careful consideration of what Verity should have in a bride. Fitz describes a woman who is independent and capable, and says that not all men are suited to such a wife; Molly is excited by this, believing he is describing the kind of woman that interests him. Molly's father dies, leaving her unexpectedly saddled with debt. She loses the chandlery to creditors and is forced to ask her cousins for aid. Her cousin Jade arranges that she moves to Siltbay to stay with relatives. When Siltbay is raided, Molly survives and manages to rescue her nieces; however, the raid means her family can no longer support her. She works her way back to Buckkeep on a fishing boat. She goes to Buckkeep Castle intending to ask Fitz for money, but is redirected to Fedwren. Fedwren then sends her to Patience, who hires her as a maid. Royal Assassin Molly encounters a weakened Fitz after he returns to Buckkeep Castle and assumes that he is drunk. She discovers that he is Chivalry's illegitimate son when she brings him to his room and is furious with him for lying about his identity. Molly then confesses her hurt feelings at Fitz's apparent abandoning of their courtship. They argue with each other about their respective romantic intentions, Fitz's dishonesty, and his apparent drunkenness. Fitz avoids meeting Molly at Patience's insistence, but the two occasionally see each other in passing. Molly is hurt by Fitz's apparent coldness and only speaks brusquely to him. Molly is startled from sleep one night by Fitz sneaking into her room. She brandishes a dagger before recognizing him. Fitz confesses his feelings for her and clarifies their misunderstandings. Molly admits her feelings too. They share a kiss. However, Molly's expectations are dashed when Regal comes to see her. Regal encourages Molly to avoid Fitz, suggesting that his interest in her will be unbecoming for the Farseer family. He manages to win her obedience by shaming her for her station. Regal visits Molly several times to reinforce this line of thought. He also buys candles from Molly and encourages her to save her money so that she may leave the castle and return to Buckkeep Town. Molly is weaving in Patience's room one night when Fitz visits unexpectedly. Molly is further shocked by Fitz's bold approach and confession of love to her. She responds negatively and leaves him with Patience and Lacey. Later that night, Molly is interrupted by Fitz climbing through her window. She is eventually persuaded to let him in. Fitz reiterates his affection for her, and Molly explains that Regal had told her differently. Molly defends Regal as being concerned with her honor and trying to help her. She and Fitz kiss and have sex for the first time. Assassin's Quest Molly appears in the book Fitz’s Skilling. She is pregnant with Fitz‘s bastard child and thinks he is dead. Burrich helps her around the house, with the birth and then afterwards with the baby,Nettle. After being attacked by King Regal’s guards who want to kill a Nettle, they flee town. Burrich proposes they say they are husband and wife simply so he can declare Nettle as his own. Molly proposes something more honest, that they marry and she can say she had lain with him before they wed. She had fallen in love with him for his steadfastness and Burrich also loves her. The last image Fitz has of her is in Burrich’s embrace. In then epilogue we know that she has had a son, Chivalry and expecting another baby. Fitz has heard this from Starling. Fool's Fate Molly and Burrich have six sons together. She finally reconciles with Fitz near the end of Fool's Fate. Fool's Assassin '' ''She appears in the beginning of Fool's Assassin, but then dies nearly ten years after giving birth to Bee. Molly's children include Nettle, Chivalry, Steady, Swift, Nimble, Just, Hearth, and Bee. Category:People Category:The Farseer Trilogy Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:The Fitz and the Fool Trilogy Category:Deceased